That's What Friends Are For
by Ztarlight
Summary: I'm back, and I'm prepared with more ZAGR/songfic goodness!


(Hiya, peoples! I'm back with more wunderful ZAGR-ness! Several of the reviewers from "Colours of the Wind" asked me to do a sequel, and so I happily bring  
you "That's What Friends Are For". Course, Zim and Gaz are getting to be more than friends but...well, I'm not gonna spoil it. If I get enough good reviews, I'll post  
the sequel I had for this. Zim is not mine. [You should know that.] And the song 'That's What Friends Are For" belong to ITS rightful owner...whoever that if. Sorry, I   
forgot. I also have a slash fic in development;look for that soon if your interested. R&R, and thank Jhonen Vasquez for blessing us with such a wunderful series.   
[sighs] LONG LIVE JHONEN AND INVADER ZIM!!!!!)  
  
  
  
That's What Friends Are For  
  
  
  
Gaz waited for Dib on the steps after skool, cursing up a storm about needing new batteries for her Gameslave.At long last, Dib emerged from the crowd and the  
duo headed for the bus.  
  
"...I'm telling you, Gaz, he's up to something!  
  
Gaz sent a -really-not-too-interested look at her brother. "Who's up to something?"  
  
"Zim."   
  
Gaz froze at the mention of Zim. Trying to act normal, she spat out, "Zim? Can't you shut up about him?"  
  
"No, I can't. He's been gone for a whole week now! I bet he's plotting something horrible against human kind..."  
  
Gaz thought for a moment. Sure, she hadn't seen the green kid around the halls for a while, but...a whole week? Had it been that long since... "Hey, Dib?  
You go on ahead. I...think I'll walk home today."  
  
Dib sent a concerned glance her way. "You sure?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Now go."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you'll be ok---"  
  
Gaz, growing severely irratated, grabbed Dib by his shirt and gave him the Gaz-Death-Glare. "I SAID I'll be fine. Now either that bus drives you home, or I  
drag you home. Take your pick." She released him.  
  
Stunned, Dib stared at Gaz for a moment, then shrugged and got on the bus.  
  
Gaz sighed gratefully as it drove out of sight. "FINally. I thought he'd never leave. Now, to take care of business..."  
  
  
  
Gaz's tiny boots clopped softly on the sidewalk as she approached the house. She cautiously crept past the gnomes, but they didn't recognize her as Dib,  
so she was able to reach the doorbell without any trouble.  
  
Ding, dong  
  
At first Gaz heard nothing. Then a faint squeaking could be heard, quickly growing louder. Moments later, a small green puppy answered. "Hellooooooo!!"  
  
"Hi, uh...Gir," Gaz said slowly, hoping she had gotten the name right. "Is Zim around?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Gir stepped into the house so only his tail stuck out. "Hey Master!" He said, sing-song, "Someone's here to see yooooo..."  
  
"Who is it?!" Zim's voice called. He stepped into the doorway, and softened. "Oh,...Gaz..." then he grew stern. "What do you want?"  
  
Gaz was a bit shocked at his roughness. "I just wanted to see if you were feeling okay," she said, sounding hurt.  
  
Zim looked away. He DID sound a bit colder than he intended, but he couldn't show weakness in front of the enemy. Although...she wasn't really the enemy...  
  
They stood there for a while beforeGaz finally asked, "...Aren't you going to let me in?"  
  
"Wha---?!" Zim pondered this. He needed to fit in, but..."Fine. Just for a few minutes...and don't touch anything!"  
  
Gaz followed Zim inside and shut the door. Zim eyed her suspiciously. "You're not gonna tell Dib, are you?"  
  
"And why would I do that? I care nothing for DIB..." she spat out her brother's name like it tasted bad, "But...I DO care something for you, Zim..."  
  
Zim was stunned. She LIKED him?! He had been thinking of her a lot since she kissed him...well, it wasn't a REAL kiss, just a peck on the cheek, but...still.  
  
"And, well..." Gaz ran into Zim's arms. "Oh, Zim!" she cried worredly.  
  
Zim tried to ease the trembling human. "What? What's wrong, Gaz?"  
  
"Well," Gaz looked at him with teary eyes, "My dad's show might be moving to another station. If it does, we're gonna have to move, and I won't see you...  
anymore..."  
  
So THAT'S why she was upset, Zim thought. "Don't worry, Gaz. I'm sure it'll be okay..."  
  
Gaz gave him a sad smile. "But, even if it's not..." SHe took a deep breath:  
  
/And I/  
/Never thought I'd feel this way/  
And as far as I can say/  
/I'm glad I got the chance to say/  
/That I do believe I love you/  
  
Zim took a step back. Was she serious?! Gaz smiled and continued.  
  
/And if/  
/I should ever go away/  
/Well, then close your eyes and try/  
/To feel the way we do today/  
/And then if you can remember.../  
  
/Keep smilin'/  
/Keep shining/  
Knowing you can always count on me/  
/For sure/  
/That's what friends are for/  
/In good times/  
/And bad times/ [grabs his hands]  
/I'll be on your side forever more/  
/That's what friends are for.../  
  
Zim gave her hands a reassuring squeeze and picked up the lines:  
  
/Well, you came and opened me/  
/And now there's so much more I see/  
/And so by the way, I thank you/  
/And then/  
/For the times when we're apart/  
/Well, just close your eyes and know/  
/These words are coming from my heart/  
/And then, if you can remember.../  
  
/Keep smilin'/  
/Keep shining/  
/Knowing you can always count on me/  
/For sure/  
/That's what friends are for/  
/In good times/  
/And bad times/  
/I'll be on your side forever more/  
/Thats' what friends are fooooor...../  
  
[Gaz put her arms around him and they start to gently sway to the singing]  
  
Gaz:  
/Woah-oh-oh-oh!/  
  
Zim:  
/Keep SMILIN'!/  
/Keep SHINING/  
/Knowing you can always count on me/  
/For sure/ "Cuz, I'll tell ya'"  
  
Together:  
/That's what friends are fo-or/  
  
Zim:  
/For good times/  
/And for bad times/  
  
Both: [gripping each other tightly]  
/I'll be on your side forever more/  
  
Gaz:  
/Woah-oh, that's what friends are for/  
  
"That's what friends are for...yeah." Zim said, holding her tenderly.  
  
Gaz:  
/On me for sure.../  
  
Zim:  
/Count on me for sure/  
/Count on me for sure/  
  
Gaz:  
/That's what friends are for/  
Keep smilin'/  
/Keep shining.../  
  
Gaz placed her head on Zim shoulder as the her voice slowly faded. They continued to dance.  
  
"Hey Gaz?"  
  
"Hmm?" she said dreamily.  
  
"Is that...all that friends are for?"  
  
Gaz laughed lightly. "No, silly. Friends are for more. Much more."  
  
"Really?" Zim asked with interest, "like what?"  
  
"This." She lifted her head and kissed him.  
  
Zim was undoubtedly shocked, and yet he found himself returning the kiss, gently sweeping the caverns of her mouth with his tounge.  
  
There was a loud banging at the door, but Zim ignored it. Gaz didn't even hear it. Instead, they went deeper into their passionate presentation.  
  
Then there was a loug crash, because the door had been demolished. Dib stood in the doorway, looking triumphant. "Alright, Zim. I've got you---n-n-n-n-now?"  
Dib took one long, hard look at his sister, screamed bloody murder, and fainted onto the porch, where the lawn gnomes tossed him into a garbage can.  
  
Gaz watched with embarrasment. "I'd guess I'd better go...See you around Zim!" She waved cheerfully at him and went outside to retrieve Dib.  
  
Zim stood at the open doorway for a lo-o-ong time when he finally realized that he had been MAKING OUT with a HUMAN. He started to feel sick.  
  
Gir came out with another store from his endless cupcake supply. "OOOO!! Master's turning a funny purple."  
  
Zim stumbled towards the bathroom. "Excuse me, Gir. I think I need to vomit."  
  
  
~THE END~  



End file.
